cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ember
There will be great gnashing of teeth pulling the egg related stuff to build a Dragon's Egg page. That will come later. I am very tired and need sleep. That and a few (read with great sarcasm) links to add. or | species=Dragon or Dragon-morph | breed= | origin= | height=7'3" | build= | face= | teeth= | tongue= | eyes= | ears= | torso= | arms= | hands= | legs= | feet= | skin= | hair= | fur= | horns= | wings= | fin= | tail= | breasts= | breasts2= | breasts3= | breasts4= | cock= | cock2= | cock3= | cock4= | cock5= | cock6= | cock7= | cock8= | cock9= | cock10= | testes= | vagina= | asshole= | clothing=Naked | glasses= | weapon= | occupation= | home= | appears=Camp | interaction= | pregnant= Yes (if female or herm) | impregnate= Yes (if male or herm) | ovipositor= | 3some= }} Ember is a Camp Follower found in her dragon's egg form in the Swamp, and may be born as a dragon, a dragon-morph or a demi-human, a , or . Ember is not finished with gestation and can be altered by Champion's actions or inactions. A note found by Ember's egg asserts that the egg is all that remains of an ancient and extinct race of dragons, who were otherwise entirely wiped out by corruption causing new children to be born as Kobolds. The note begs the reader to take the egg and hatch Ember to restore the dragon race. As a Follower When hatched, Ember will immediately become a Follower and may be spoken to like any other Follower. Appearance *The player will ogle Ember, be provided with a verbose description of her appearance, and either embarrass Ember if she was hatched as a dragon-morph or attract her attention if hatched as a demi-human. *If Ember was given no blood, he/she will be a 7'3" humanoid dragon; with reptilian head, sharp teeth, dragon ears, horns and so on. **Giving Ember hair serum will give him short or her shoulder-length hair. **Giving Ember hair serum twice will give him or her a long mane *If Ember was given blood, he/she will be a 7'3" dragon-boy/dragon-girl, with human face save for eyes, teeth, horns and some scales. **If Ember is male or herm and was given blood only once, he will have an internal penis. **If Ember was given no hair serum, she'll have short silver hair. Otherwise, it'll be of shoulder-length. *A male Ember that was given Lactaid will have F-cup breasts, dripping with milk. A female or herm will have those regardless. Talk *Allows the player to try to talk to Ember. There are three options: talk about dragons, exploration and yourself. *Talking about dragons has five possible outcomes, they all are random and all raise affection. **Unlike most actions, this only takes 10 minutes *Talking about explorations, Ember will tell about a random event the player may encounter. *Asking about yourself has various outcomes. **If affection is at or below 25, the talk will end with no effect ("You're a waste of time"). **Otherwise, the result depends on the player's stats and may raise affection if they are high enough. Being a naga or a reptile helps. *If the player is becoming addicted to Minotaur Cum, but not irreversibly addicted, Ember may bring it up and attempt to shield the player from further exposure to minotaurs. Until the player is cured of their addiction, it will be stated that Ember has begun a "crusade" against Minotaurs while at camp. *If the player tries to talk to Ember while impregnated with someone else's baby, Ember may angrily yell at the player. This does not happen if the eggs are unfertilized, like those of the Oviposition Elixir. *If the player talks to Ember after being impregnated by him for the first time, Ember will mention that he hopes that it (your baby) will be the first of many. Drink Blood Ember's Blood Drink Milk *If Ember's egg was treated with Lactaid, Ember will allow the player to suckle her, lowering Fatigue and restoring HP but raising Lust. Get Egg *If Ember's egg was treated with Ovi Elixir and hatched as a female or herm, she will provide a dragon egg for the player to eat. Sex *Request intercourse from Ember. By default, only orally servicing her is available. If the player's Lust is high enough, other, more reciprocating options are listed, but Ember will only agree to them with high Affection values. *If Ember's egg was treated with Ovi Elixir, she can become pregnant with eggs (if F/H), or can impregnate the player with eggs (if M/H.) *Note that player cannot impregnate or get impregnated by Ember through this option (unsure if this is intended or not) *If your lust is at 100, Ember may tease you about it and offer to "help". (Unsure if high affection is needed) Making offspring *Note that this is not a menu option in Ember's follower menu *To impregnate or get impregnated by Ember, the player must be in a rut or be in heat.(Ember blood or FuckDraft can cause rut) *While in a rut/heat, Ember will randomly walk up to the player and ask to make offspring, which will initiate a sex scene that differs from the normal ones if the player accepts. *If you are rutting, impregnating Ember will automatically end the rut. Similarly, if you are in heat, if Ember impregnates you it will end the heat. *As a female hermaphrodite you can go into rut by Ember's blood after continued drinking; you can then choose who will be the mother of the children. Spar *Enters combat with Ember (see below). The player will not suffer an eight-hour penalty from losing to Ember and will gain a significant affection bonus for winning. Sleep With? * This option only appears at night before you go to bed. * If you choose this while not at full health, you'll get a scene with Ember cleaning your wounds * At low affection, you'll get 4 possible outcomes. * Once you hit over 30% affection, you'll find Ember sleeping in your bed however you kick them out of your bed. * Eventually, you'll get a scene where Ember asks you to sleep with them. From this point on you'll just automatically sleep with Ember. Combat At any time, the player may offer to spar with Ember. Winning will give a substantial affection boost. Ember is level 15 and very powerful, but poorly trained. Her attacks are mostly inaccurate, but deal high damage on a successful hit. Her most dangerous attack is her breath attack. Though somewhat difficult to do, Ember can technically lose by lust although defeating her this way will yield the same text as beating her normally. Beating Ember by lust through normal means is rather difficult due to two things: *The fact that she has a rather high Lust resistance *The fact that she flies away whenever she starts to get aroused (Which suggests that Ember currently isn't supposed to lose by lust yet) To win by lust, the player must have a special attack to completely prevent Ember from taking action in combat such as Constrict, Terror, or Whisper (the white magic spell, "Blind" won't work as Ember will still attempt to flee when blinded) and/or a strong lust increasing special attack/tease. The easiest way to win by lust against Ember is to probably either possess long Anemone tentacle hair (the Anemone Sting Special attack) and use it in conjunction with Whisper/Terror or to use Whisper to lock down Ember until you can get a successful Constrict on her. Personality Affection Ember has an Affection value along with most of the other romanceable characters. This meter influences her behavior when the player visits her, as well as her willingness to follow requests and commands; at higher values she will give her blood and will participate in sexual activities more beneficial for the player. Affection rises over time simply by interacting with Ember, and especially quickly by sexually servicing her or sparring with her. She also admires characters with more than 50 in each stat and will compliment them if Talk > Yourself is successful. Corruption Ember has a Corruption meter which is affected by the player's interactions with her egg (not implemented yet; only "Tainted" Ember is available as a middle ground.) Corruption rating starts at 50 when the player picks the egg. Using purified Incubi Draft or Succubi Milk will lower her Corruption while using these items in their normal or enhanced forms will increase it. Masturbating with the egg will lower its Corruption if the player's Corruption is under 50, or increase it if their Corruption is 50 or higher. Currently, only "Tainted" Ember, who represents Ember with moderate corruption scores, has been written. Thusly, this is the only version that will be in the game by default, and it is considered her "default" state. Tainted *Ember's author describes Tainted Ember as tsundere, a Japanese term for someone who hides affection under an exaggerated cold demeanor. She is aggressive and proud, unwilling to admit her affection for the player and fond of flattery. External links * Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Morph